


Ashura of Remnant

by The_Crimson_Surfer



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crimson_Surfer/pseuds/The_Crimson_Surfer
Summary: Two brothers end up accepting a deal to go from underground deathmatch fighters, to joining one of the best huntsmen academies on Remnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ashura

Deep down in the slums of Mistral, lies an underground fighting tournament. A place where both the rich and poor can enjoy the one thing that they secretly relish. Purgatory. While the Mistral Tournament had its rules and regulations. This underground arena held nothing back. Killing is most definitely allowed.

A match was currently in motion. During this moment, attendees watched a giant of a man was instantly defeated by a devastating roundhouse kick to his jaw.

"With his 300th win, let's give a mighty applause to The Ashura!"

A thunderous applause roared throughout the stadium. It's cheers was just as deafening as the clapping.

"ASHURA! ASHURA! ASHURA!"

The chants growing louder as the boy raised his fist up to the crowd. He had curly hair that was shaped in a afro. He was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with black shorts that were baggy on the top and tight on the lower knee. His arms and legs were encased in silver gauntlets and greaves.

His mask transformed to large headphones, revealing a young man no less than16 years old with piercing gold eyes with brown skin. His name is Nicholas Bell. However his epithet due to his ruthless fighting style in the ring is know as the Ashura. A being of destruction and carnage.

"Let it be known that The Ashura and the God of War are two of the best fighters in Purgatory. After arriving 5 years ago, they took the arena by storm and have not once stopped. Not even the Invincible Girl could match these two in combat!" The announcer yelled through the mic.

'Give it a break. It's not like she'll even show up here anyway." The young fighter thought. He then left the auditorium, tired of the cheers.

"His skills are quite impressive. Honestly, to fight with such ferocity. He's definitely wasting his potential here... the both of them are."

An hour after the fight, the young man was in his luxurious condo. Courtesy of the fight money he made throughout his years in the death matches. Due to the setup in Purgatory being that every day is a battle, compared to the Mistral tournaments, making a living off of it was quite easy. So long as you kept on winning.

Nick couldn't help but reminisce about his first match. How it felt to win. If he could, he would fight forever. But he knows that one day, he could lose. Possibly even die. Nick was deep in his thoughts until a hand landed on his shoulder which bought him back to Remnant.

"Nice job on hitting the big 3 double 0 little bro!" The golden eyed boy look over to his left to see who said that. sported an under cut fade hairstyle. His red eyes beaming proudly. He also sported a sleeveless hoodie but in red. Showing off his well developed muscles. He was wearing black and red shorts that were baggy on top, but tight on the lower knee area. His name was Michael Bell. These two were brothers.

"Not that many people can achieve 300 wins and brag about it. Cause you know... most of them never reached that amount... and if they did? They're probably dead." Mike then laughed.

"Well except us. Plus we did it a shorter time. I think that's like a world record!" Nick included.

"Well I guess this calls for a celebration. I say barbeque." The golden eyed teen said with a voice full of excitement.

"The very expensive kind too!" The boys couldn't help but drool over their dinner for the night.

Suddenly the two heard a knock on the door. The red eyed teen opened the door to see that it was a middle aged man with silver hair and small glasses. Wearing a coat and a scarf.

"Hello... might you be Nicholas and Michael Bell?" The man asked, inviting himself in. Right behind him was a blonde haired middle aged woman wearing a formal shirt with a pencil skirt. She was very... voluptuous.

"Well, well? You must be a fan huh? Let me just get out my trusty marker so I give you a 'personal' autograph." The red eyed teen dug through his duffle bag, finally finding a black marker. He then walks towards the woman.

"So... which one? Left or right?" A huge grin was plastered over his face.

"What a vulgar child!" The woman was not pleased sending the teen towards the wall with some mysterious power.

"Guessing you prefer paper huh?" The teen grunted. Trying to break free from this power. But to no avail

"I would prefer if you show my assistant some respect." The silver haired man said. With a nod towards her, blonde haired woman released her power, freeing the teen from his telekinetic prison.

"Geh... ok... so who the hell are you? Mobsters? Fighters?! Cause you won't get a lien out of us." The teen was catching his breath.

"We are nothing along those lines." The silver haired man said to the teen.  
"My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. And this is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch." The man introduced himself alongside his assistant.

"Beacon Acadmy? Isn't that one of greatest huntsman academies in Remnant?"

"Indeed it is."

"So what does a prestigious headmaster want with a bunch of fighters like us huh?" Mike walked up to Ozpin. Giving him a death glare.

"Well... this might sound absolutely random... but I would like for you two to join my academy as huntsmen."

...

The silence was then broke by laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nick can you believe what he said?! He said he wants us to be huntsmen!" Mike was laughing hysterically, while Nick continued to stare at Ozpin. Bewildered at the fact that this man is trying to coerce two boys, who barely attended combat school but ro build their weapons to attend one of top huntsman academies on Remnant.

"I wouldn't think of this as a laughing matter, Mr. Bell. I'm quite serious about the offer." Mike stopped laughing after the tone in the room shifted.

"We've been keeping an eye on you two ever since your debut matches. You two showed combat prowess that would put a seasoned huntsman to shame. Instead of using those skills to fight people... how about utilizing them to combat our true foe. With the proper guidance, you boys will become great huntsment."

"We're not interested." Nick blurted. All eyes were on him this time.

"Are you insane?! This is a chance of a lifetime for you boys. Something I think you should not waste!" Goodwitch was a bit annoyed by these two attitude towards the offer.

"Look, while this all seems like a great offer and all. We can't just give up something we've been doing for almost half a decade." Nick felt the need to say his piece about this decision.

"Plus, we have it good here. We make a living beating the shit out of people.. And we make enough money to live off of for a very long time. Something I doubt being a professional 'huntsman' will do for us."

"But what happens when you lose. Or if you win a match you were not suppose to? Then it all goes down the drain or worse, you end up dying in a match." Ozpin was not smiling anymore. This time, he had a serious expression on his face.

"Then I guess that's how I go then."

"I heard a little rumor about people wanting to end your lives due to the fact that you put some of their best fighters in near death states. I can promise you this. No harm will come to you, should you enroll as my students."

Mike knew that the criminal underworld were out to get him and his brother. The numerous amount of times they turned down offers of making more money but performing underhanded deals. Sending mobsters to the hospital with numerous broken bones. That was the life they live while being fighters in Purgatory. Their popularity, while huge in the underworld, aldo caused danger to lurk around every corner they turn. For five years it was the same thing. And deep down, Mike was tired of it.

But what about Nick? He just found out that he enjoyed being here. The one thing he wanted to do was get him out of a dangerous lifestyle such as this. Ozpin was offering them a chance to become kids again. But did Nick really want to stay?

"You really won't take no for an answer huh?"

"Well I came all the way here to invite you... so you must already know my answer." Ozpin soon had a smile on his face.

"Fine... How about we settle this with a bet?" Mike was shocked to hear what his brother said. Maybe he was reading his mind?

"A bet you say?" Ozpin placed a hand on his chin. Contemplating what type of bet the younger bell brother was planning.

"Three minutes... if my brother and I cannot land one strike on you in three minutes... we'll take your offer."

"And if i were to lose?"

"You and the cougar best get the hell out of here and never return."

"How dare-" Glynda was stopped as Ozpin walked up to Nick. Seeing that the younger brother was not joking on this bet. Ozpin accepted his offer.

"You have yourself a deal. Although it would be a shame to lose prospective hunters such as you two."

Nick couldn't help but grin. A chance to see what the headmaster have to offer in terms of combat skill.

"How will we do this? Will the both of you come at me at the same time?"

"That's too easy. We'll take turns. But only one of us have to strike you."

"It's basically a package deal. For us that is." Mike grinned. He knew what Nick was planning. Thinking that if Mike tries out the headmaster. Nick will have a better chance at beating him.

"That's fine. So let's head to a more open space." And so, the four of them walked out of the condo and outside to an open space.

"So I'll go first. Since Nick just fought, I'll give him a chance to rest." Mike stretched his arms and leg, preparing himself. He activated his weapons which look like bracelets and ankles. After pressing a button on them, a black metal started to form up to his forearms. The same metal then formed on up to his knees. Lines were on each of the limbs.

"A close range fighter huh? I can see why you made this offer." Ozpin took out a cane. Something that confused Mike.

"You sure you gonna fight with just a cane? I can easily break that you know?"

"You'd be best to not judge a weapon by appearances. It might surprise you." Ozpin gave a small smirk.

Mike got into a fighting stance. He tightened his fists as he waited for Glynda to start the match.

"This is a three minute match. Should Michael or Nicholas Bell land a strike on Ozpin, the match is over. Are you two ready?"

"Of course." Mike had a grin full of confidence.

Michael Bell(The God of War) VS Ozpin (Headmaster of Beacon Academy)

"Well then... Let the match begin!"


	2. 3 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike decided to take Ozpin's challenge. Not knowing what kind of abilities the headmaster has in store for him.

Chapter 2: 3 Minutes

(One Punch Man season 2 OST: Genos Fights)

The match started with Mike dashing towards Ozpin with a right straight. The headmaster blocks the punch, causing cracks at the bottom of the pavement.

'Well damn, guess that cane is durable huh?' Mike decided to continue his onslaught. Throwing flurries of punches and kicks, to which Ozpin continued to block.

'Did he just block a punch of that caliber?! That cane must be made out of a very strong material.' Nick continued to watch as none of his brother's punches landed a strike yet.

"Ozpin isn't taking this match as seriously as Michael is." Glynda said.

"What do you mean? He should. Or He might end up regretting it." Nick retorted.

Mike decided to throw a uppercut at his face this time, hoping to break the headmaster's jaw. But to his surprise, just like all of his punches, that was blocked also.

"Each of your strikes are precise. I guess all those battles have polished your skills toward this point." Ozpin decided to go on the offensive and strike Mike with blinding speed, but to his surprise he blocked the blow.

'Shit! Thank goodness all the alarms in my head went off. Otherwise, I'd felt that.' Mike then launched a roundhouse kick to the headmaster's head to which he blocked instantly.

'Dammit! I can't even land a single blow against this bastard!' Mike was getting annoyed. In all of his matches in Purgatory, he was always able to end a match with two or three strikes. Each one was precise and deadly.

'His reaction time is almost inhuman. Nobody could block a strike after attempting to land one.' Mike soon felt an ominous pressure surround him.

'This guy. How the hell can he be so calm, yet exude such an aura?!' Mike back flipped away from Ozpin.

"It's been 2 minutes. Not much time to strategize on a way to land of a punch now?"

Mike dug in his pocket to grab two cartridges and placing them in his gauntlets."Well you know what? To hell with holding back! Let's see how you handle this!"

The red eyed teen's gauntlets began to emit flames from them. The red eyed teen, with a burst of speed, went up to Ozpin, throwing many flurries of punches. This time instead of blocking them, Ozpin decide to dodge due to the flames emerging from each punch.

With fluidity, Mike took out two more dust cartridges and place them in the greaves. This time he was throwing kicks at the headmaster. Launching roundhouse kicks to perfoming flares and windmills with each move.

"He's really going all out. Normally, Mike wouldn't use Teo Teskator's weapon abilities unless he's really in a pinch." Nick was thinking out loud.

"Has he ever used his semblance before?" Goodwitch asked. Wanting to know if Mike has been pushed to that point.

"Once...Although it was the first time he ever used it. And that was a long time ago. Honestly I hope he don't rely on it this time."

Mike backed away after launching his attacks. Catching his breath in the process.

"You should really think of another method." Ozpin was waving his cane at the older Bell brother.

"Oh don't worry, I did. Look around you."

Ozpin soon noticed that red dust particles were surrounding him. Mike scraped his hand across the ground. Creating sparks in order to create a reaction with the dust. Once it did, a great number of explosions occured.

"Ha! How do you like that?! You never said I couldn't use dust now didn't ya?!" Mike bragged.

Once the explosions cease, Ozpin was still shown to be standing. A barrier surrounding him.

"Throwing those attacks as an excuse to use your weapons abilities was a genius move." Ozpin smiled towards Mike. Praising him for such a smart move.

"But... it still isn't enough." With astounding speeds, Ozpin got in Mike's space and struck him. Sending him flying to a tree.

Mike felt a sharp blow as his back hit the tree.

"If I was a normal opponent, I'd be gravely injured or worse."

Mike was clearly annoyed. He thought that by using his weapon's abilities, he would've gotten more than a strike. "Bastard... Now I'm pissed!"

A blood red aura surround Mike. Ozpin and Goodwitch looked surprised by what might've happened. But Nick stopped him before it could go further.

"What are you doing?! Why are you stopping me?!" Nick could see his brother was angered.

"Wouldn't be a smart move to activate that Mike. He's good... too good."

Mike soon relaxed himself. "Guess I lost this one. Damn and I thought it would've been easy as hell." Mike soon walked towards the bench.

'That aura just now... what would've happened had Nicholas not stopped him.' Glynda shuddered at the thought.

"Care to begin Mr. Bell?"

Nick took a moment to think about it. Imagining a scenario where it was his turn to challenge Ozpin. Not a single punch landing. And then defeated by a flurry of strike. The golden eyed teen sighed in defeat without lifting a finger.

"Tch... seeing how Mike couldn't land a single attack against you... I don't think I can do so either." Nick was rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you kidding Nick?! You was the one that made this bet?!" Mike was really angry. It seemed as if his brother was just giving up.

"You saw what he did firsthand. I doubt that was a fraction of his full strength he showed!" Nick was just as angry. But knew when to fold his cards.

"If we go with you to become huntsmen, you think we can be just as strong as you?"

"Well that all depends on your progress throughout your four years in Beacon Mr. Bell." Ozpin said with a smile.

Nick looked at Mike, who was annoyed that they're basically backing down without a fight. "When does the semester begin?"

"In two weeks. About enough time to get you boys situated. "

"And we don't have to pay tuition or anything along those lines right? " Mike asked.

"I was the one who went to look for you boys. So all expenses will be paid by me."

"Well I guess that settles it! We're going to Beacon!" Mike was absolutely excited knowing that they don't have to pay a dime.

"Well... guess we'll see you then... headmaster." And with that, the Bell brothers left back to their condo.

"I hope you're making the right choice Ozpin. Honestly I'm sure they killed before. Even if it was in that horrible stadium." Glynda sternly said.

"I've made countless mistakes throughout my life. But I'm certain this one... was a good choice."

After going inside Mike finally decided to say what was on his mind. "So... you just gonna give up before taking your chance at him?"

"And I thought you accepted that we lost!." Nick said in annoyance.

"If he would have never said free tuition, I'd be more pissed at you about not fighting him." While Mike was angry at not landing a single hit against Ozpin, he knew that he was headmaster for a reason.

"I'm just as mad as your are... but if he can make us even stronger... I'm willing to take the chance. "

Mike couldn't help but sight. But seeing this as an opportunity, he gave up on arguing.

"Well... let's start packing. We got a long ride ahead." Mike dropped two bags in front of them.

Then an idea formed in Nick's brain. "You think I can flip this condo and sell it for a better amount?"

An hour after packing their things. Nick was able to find a buyer who wanted the luxury home for a substantial amount of lien. And with that, the Bell brothers were able to leave without any regrets.

"Did you tell him to bring a UV light?" Mike joked. Only for Nick to look at him with disgust.

Standing outside of the condo, Mike gave a salute. "So long Mistrail. We had good times. Horrible times. Fun times!... and wonderful times." Mike started to walk off until Nick said something.

"There's one more place we gotta visit before we go." Nick said solemnly.

(Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans OST Vol.2: Trust in Orga)

The brothers soon found themselves at a grave. What was written on the gravestone was "Here lies Bambietta Nero."

"It's been six years already... Damn how time flies." Mike look at Nick. "Care to do the honors little bro?

Nick took out a champagne bottle.  
"Hey Bambi... it's been a year since the last time we checked on you. Things has been good as always. We've haven't stopped by the place in so long... but we still send money to keep it afloat."

Nick rubbed the back of his head as he continued his speech. "We just came to check up on you to say... Well... we're leaving Mistral. This headmaster offered us a chance to become huntsmen. I'm pretty sure you'd smack both of us in the back of our heads if we had said no. We know how much you wanted us to get out of the slums."

Mike decided to step in. "I know we weren't perfect. We were always getting in trouble. Whether it was stealing or fighting, you never turned your backs on us. You were the closest thing to a mother we had."

"And we wanna say thank you for everything. And that we'll definitely return to see you. So keep looking out for us like always." Nick opened the bottle and poured it on the grave.

Mike placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well... let's go catch that train."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Mike are heading towards Vale. However, the two end up getting into situation that involves two faunus terrorists.

Chapter 3: The Greatest Train Robbery That Never Happened.

"Haha! Royal Flush!" Mike cheered as he won the 4th time in Poker. Nick was not pleased.

"Do over! You cheated!" Nick yelled. Passengers looked as Nick was yelling at the top of his lungs about Mike possibly cheating in the card game. The ride to Vale was a boring one. They had about 3 hours until their destination. So to kill time, they decided to play poker. Sadly, Nick was not good at card games. Something his older brother took advantage of.

"I didn't cheat. You just suck. Not my fault you don't have the touch." Mike took the lien that they betted for, leaving Nick very aggravated.

Their waitress soon came to them. She had long black hair with golden eyes and very beautiful features. She was wearing an attendant uniform with a skirt and stockings. She had a kind smile on her face. "It looks like you boys are having a good time."

"Well, I'd have an even better time if I get to know you?" Mike said. He was enamored by the raven haired beauty. She blushed at Mike's attempt at flirting with her.

"Just ignore him... he cheats on women the same way he cheats in card games... which is all the time." Nick said, causing the girl to laugh.

"You know, as my brother, I wouldn't expect you to throw me under the train tracks, no pun intended. Is this revenge for me whipping your ass in poker one too many times?" Mike had a smug smile painted acrossed his face

"Well I'm sure having a great meal will make you feel better." the waitress said. "So what would you like to eat?"

"I'd like chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and sausage, no eggs." Nick said.

"Heh! What a kid!" Mike giggle, causing Nick to flip him off. "And I'll have french toast with eggs and bacon, well done of course!" Mike declared.

"Sure thing. Just wait 15 minutes." After taking their orders, the waitress went into the kitchen area. Mike was watching the way she walk. It was like a model on the runway.

"Damn... she is fine... you think she got a boyfriend?" Mike said.

"Someone like her? Most definitely." Nick said.

"Well.. in the meantime, you can try to win your lien back as we wait." Mike began to shuffle the cards.

"I plan on doing that!" Nick decalred. Ready to win back the money he lost. Although it would only lead to more pain for the golden eyed teen.

Going into the kitchen, the waitress looked around to see if anybody was in the vicinity. Seeing that the area was clear, she threw the order in the garbage, and left the kitchen. She made sure not make a single sound as she walked, knowing that if she did, Mike might try to continue flirting with her.

She trekked to last cart , which is the storage area. After making sure there was no one around, the waitress changed her clothes to a black and white theme. She took off her cap, revealing two ears, making her a cat faunus.

Coming from around the corner was a man dressed in a suit. He had blazing red hair and a mask. Horns protruding on the sides of his head.

"You weren't noticed, were you?" The masked faunus asked.

"No Adam... I wasn't." She said. A bit annoyed she had to wear a disguise in order to enter the train.

"Good. We'll proceed with the plan of obtaining the SDC cargo. The bombs planted will take out the cart ." The horned faunus took out the bomb to show the girl.

"Is something wrong? You seemed conflicted. " Adam walked up to the cat girl. Placing a hand on her face.

She moved her face from him. "It's nothing... let's go." As soon as they were about to proceed with their mission, multiple AK-130 amdroids soon spotted the two And surrounded them.

"Intruder Alert! Identify yourself!"

"Well... I knew it wasn't going to be easy." The horned faunus took out his own weapon, a red chokuto. Soon more androids surrounded them.

"Don't be so dramatic." The cat faunus said. Taking out her weapon, which was a machete with a ribbon at the end of the hilt.

"Once we take them out, we proceed with the plan." Adam said readying his blade. They charged at the androids. Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and he and the cat faunus proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.

"Let's do this." Adam held his sword tightly. With his ally standing besides him, they continued to decimate the horde until they were nothing but scrap.

Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.

"Adam." The cat faunus couldn't help but be nervous. She knew that the longer this battle goes on, the higher the chance that they'll get caught. Blake goes to join Adam to try and fight it, but it doesn't go so well. The droid lifted its leg up in an attempt to crush the two faunus. Adam grabbed her before she was about to be crushed by the droid's legs.

"We need to get out of here." She said as they continued to avoid the droids attacks.

"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled.

"Are you sure?" The cat faunus said in worry.

"Just do it!"

She went distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack. Seeing that the droid was preparing for to launch something dangerous. "Move!" Adam pushed the cat faunus out of the way as the droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him.

"Time to end this!" Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid.

"Dammit!" Nick yelled in anger. Watching as Mike grabbed the lien on the table again. "I'll figure it out one day. Just watch."

"Of course you will little bro. In the meantime, just keep losing and make my bank account bigger" Mike laughed while counting the lien he made out of cheating. But he was beginning to get a bit annoyed. Their food had not been presented to them.

"Where the hell is that waitress with our food?" Thirty minutes had passed and their food was not there. "This is why I don't tip."

"I'm going to the bathroom. Just be on the lookout for our food." Nick then walked off. Although it was not to go to the restroom. He was a bit suspicious of that waitress. He took notice of how she walked off in a sprint after leaving the kitchen, and never returned. Thinking something happened, he decided to walk through the carts.

After the fight, shredded AK-130s were scattered across the floor. The two faunus put their weapons away. They walked up to the container to look at the contents.

"Perfect. Let's move up to the next car." He closes the trunk. He then takes out some bombs. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the passengers?"

Adam gave her a look that lack any emotion. "What about them?" The cat faunus was horrified. He did not care whether or not the people on the train lived. This was where she realized, that the Adam she once knew was gone.

As she was ready to walk off, she saw something that made her face absolutely pale. She saw Nick staring right at her.

"Seeing that you never bought our meal, I thought you might've been in trouble. So, I decided to look around for you." Nick said.

The cat faunus was nervous. She can sense a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"But then again. With how quick you walked past everyone and went all the way to the back of the train. Kinda strange for a waitress to do, isn't it.?"

"Blake. Take him out." Adam whispered. She was terrified to lift a finger. Nick looked around on the floor and saw the remains of the droids.

"Seems like there was a party here. This train is not only a passenger train. But is also used to deliver cargo and other properties. So they had robot guards to protect the cargo... So I guess you weren't a waitress after all."

Adam knew that Blake was in trouble, so he decided to reveal himself. "You'd be better off sitting back in your seat and minding your business, human. Unless you're ready to die right here."

"Human? Looked in the mirror lately? You're just like..." Nick stopped to look at Blake and then back to Adam. Surprised to see ears on the girl, realizing that they were faunus. And then realizing that they're part of that group. "Shit... White Fang."

Nicholas Bell (The Ashura) VS Adam Taurus (High Ranking Leader of The White Fang)

(Dr. Stone OST: The Tsukasa Empire)

Adam readied his blade, and charged forward at the golden eyed teen. Nick activated his weapons. Metal formed around his limbs, creating gauntlets and greaves for him. Their weapons clashed. Creating a small shockwave.

"So you're a huntsman? Taking the Schnee's blood money in order to stop our cause? Sorry, but you're going to die right here!" Adam bought his blade back and made an attempt to take Nick's head off, but he dodged the swing.

Nick went for a uppercut to the stomach, which connected, sending the red haired faunus up in the air and to the ceiling. He dropped to the floor and got up.

"Prospering huntsman, not by choice of course." Nick muttered ther last part. "And sorry, I don't work for the SDC. But I felt something was going on, and I was right." Nick tried to deliver a roundhouse kick towards Adam's face, but he lifted his sword to block it.

Nick backed away while Adam charged forward, and launched two swings of his sword. A forward strike and a wide swing. All of which was blocked.

Nick returned those strikes with a right straight and a heel kick. Adam blocked the straight and weaved the kick, backing away to get some distance.

Nick continued to rush in. Throwing a combination of punches and kicks. A few of them actually connecting. Adam swings his sword again, causing Nick to dodge the strike and backflip away from him.

'He's good. Nobody has ever kept up with Adam before. He seems to be the same age as me.' Blake could only watch as the two continue to clash.

'Damn. I used up most of my aura against them droids. I have to conserve it or I'll end up in trouble.' Adam took out his scabbard, which became a shotgun, and took aim at Nick. He pulled the trigger to let the bullets fly, but Nick dodged them. The faunus struck Nick in his stomach with his sword. Thanks to still having aura, he was only pushed back.

"Tch... nobody ever stick to the classics these days." He said in annoyance. Adam continued to charge at Nick. This time using a combination of sword swings and shots from his gun.

Nick was on the defensive this time. Only being able to block his sword and barely dodging the bullets.

'The more he blocks Wilt, the stronger my semblance becomes. Keep heading torwards your death, you fool.' Adam grinned. Happily thinking about cleaving the teen in two.

Blake stood by and watch the battle, not moving a muscle. Only to be held up in a headlock. She couldn't move as her feet dangled in the air.

"Reach for you weapon, and I'll snap your neck." She was shocked by the voice. It was the red eyed teen who made an attempt at flirting with her.

Mike looked to see Nick battling with Adam. He then took noticed of his hair, which looked like it was glowing for some reason.

"Why is his hair glowing? Does that have something to do with his semblance?"

"I have no reason to tell you!" Blake yelled.

"Judging from the way you were backing away. You were going to leave him to fend for himself." Blake shuddered, realizing that Mike knew she was planning on leaving Adam.

"Plus, you're in no way able to refuse. I can easily kill you and then help my brother. But... I'd hate to have to do that to a beauty such as yourself. So spill it." Blake could tell that he's serious. So she gave up.

"He absorbs attacks with his sword. Storing up energy for a devastating strike. I've seemed it in action too many time to know that if your brother tries to block it... he will die."

As Nick continues to block Adam's attacks, he ducked low and kicked the faunus in his chin with a handstand kick. He felt that blow and staggered away from him.

"You're really one of the better opponents I faced." Adam's hair was glowing a blazing red.

'Something's up with his hair... it's glowing.' Nick pulled back his fist. Engulfing his weapon in aura to deliver a finishing blow.

"It's a shame really. You're going to die here." Adam readies his sword. "Moonslice!" Nick went to deliver a right straight full of aura. Not knowing that the faunus was delivering a devastating attack in a wide arc swing towards Nick. Nick's instincts went in full effect as he realized his grave mistake.

However, a well timed kicked to the jaw prevented Adam from killing the the golden eyed teen. Causing the slash to be redirected to the train door. Slicing it completely in half.

"That was too close. You would've completely lost your entire arm and head if you had tried to clash with that." Nick turned to see Mike, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" Nick was confused at the fact that his brother was here.

"Come on man, the bathroom was upward. You went downward. I know your sense of direction ain't that shitty." Mike joked. "Plus, that "waitress" thought she was being sneaky by walking past us.

Nick was surprised that Mike also took notice. "Thanks for the save. Well... now that your here. Make sure the girl don't leave."

"Oh, no need to worry. She's not going anywhere. Let's plan on interrogating her after we kick this guy's ass." The bell brothers ready themselves. Mike's weapons formed while Nick pressed a button on his headphones. His mask formed over his face.

"Dammit... more people getting in my way." Adam was extremely pissed. He was this close to decapitating the bastard. At least he thought so, until his ally showed up. The horned faunus gripped his sword and charged at the two. Nick and Mike did the same.

Adam swung his sword at Nick, he ducked low. Mike rolled over Nick's back and tried to kick the faunus in his jaw. Adam blocked the strike. Nick rolled and kicked the faunus in his stomach, pushing him back. Nick charged forward and threw a couple of punches to which Adam blocked but was kicked in the back by Mike to went behind him.

'Dammit! I can't blocked one and avoid the other. Dealing with them is wasting too much time.' Adam spins and tried to swing at the Bell brothers. Both of the ducked low sand swept him off of his feet with a low kick. Mike jumped up in the air and tried to stomped the faunus' head in. Only for him to miss as he rolled back. But didnt see Nick as he punt kicked Adam in his jaw, sending him flying to a wall.

"Give up... If you and your girlfriend turn yourselves in, I'm sure they'll go easy on you." Nick said. Not wanting to hurt him worse. However, Adam was not one willing to quit. He looked at Blake, waiting for her to join him in this one sided fight. But to his horror, she looked away.

"TRAITOR!" Adam went past the bell brothers charged at Blake, but Mike appeared in front of him with a burst of speed. His greaves on fire due to fire dust he put in them.

"Sorry, but your fight is with us!" Mike grinned.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Adam's hair glowed again. Ready to deliver another Moonslice. He readied his sword in order to swing it towards Mike. But a right straight prevented him from landing the deadly blow.

Adam was stunned from the blow. His face felt the sudden impact from a kick full of flames. Sending him flying near the opening that he made with his previous attack.

Both brothers nodded. Charging forward at Adam. Mike jump in the air and launched a kick at Adam, but it was blocked. Seeing an opportunity, Adam took out his scabbard, transforming into a gun and shot Mike, sending him back. The faunus grinned in victory, only for all of that to go down the drain as Nick launched an aura infused punch straight into his stomach.

With all of his strength, he sent Adam out the train cart opening. Blake just looked on as she hung her head down. 'Goodbye Adam.' As she walked off someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" She look to see that it was Mike, who was holding his side after taking a shotgun to the chest. Nick walked up next to him. Blake knew she was not going anywhere for a while.

"We're going to have a little chat about today's events."

"And you're telling me that perp got away?!" Yelled a middle aged man. His hair was white as snow with icy blue eyes. His name was Jacques Schnee. CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. The biggest dust mining business in all of Remnant.

"Well he got kicked out of a train door... what do you expect?" Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

The train had stopped. Word got around that someone tried to rob the cargo on the train. Catching wind of it, Jacques hurriedly made his way to the location. Furious that another robbery attempt was made on his dust. However once he got there, he realized that his cargo was still there.

He soon heard that Nick and Mike stopped the perp. Although he was not happy that they didn't completly apprehend him. They also left Blake out of the situation. Saying that she was with them the entire time.

"It was probably those filthy White Fang faunus! They been nothing but a thorn that's hard to get rid of!" His pale face, turning red at the fact that the Bell brothers could not stop a cargo thief.

But he calmed himself down and walked towards the brothers. "But... I do thank you for your sevices." And with that, Schnee CEO walked off.

"Bastard... didn't even care that people could've lost their lives if nobody stopped him." Nick said in anger. "No wonder why people don't like the Schnees."

"Screw him. At least everybody is alive. Luckily they found the bombs and defused them before things got worse. " Mike said.

A detective went up to the brothers. "Even if he got away, you two did good on making sure that people's lives weren't in danger." He placed a hand each on the their shoulders and walked off.

After the investigation was complete, the train was back in motion to vale.

Seeing how they was not able to eat, they decided to have a late breakfast. Due to the fight that occurred.

"Well thanks to a certain someone never taking our orders to the kitchen. We didn't get a chance to eat." Mike said while glaring at Blake.

"Let's just get this over with." However, a loud growl was heard. They soon learned that it was the cat faunus who looked down in embarrassment.

"Guess we can't properly interrogate you without getting you something to eat huh?" Mike said rubbing the back of his head.

Blake nodded in agreement, all the while blushing.

(Made in Abyss OST: Outside)

And so, the Bell brothers had their late breakfast while Blake had an order of fried fish. After getting their meals and eating them, it was time to get down to business.

"So... mind telling us what made you up and decide to leave your boyfriend for dead?" Mike said. Curious to know about her situation. "I'm sure this plan wasn't something you thought of on a whim?"

"He changed... he wasn't always like that. He was righteous and fought for our kind. I idolized him. That was the Adam I looked up to. The Adam I loved." Tears dropped as she continued to talk.

"But... it was around the time he first killed someone. That something within him changed. He became a monster. Not caring about the lives of humans. Saying that it was for our cause. I believed him at first. But as time went on, it was as if he began to relished it."

"And what about you? I'm sure he's not the only one who got their hands dirty." Nick was staring a hole towards Blake.

"Sheesh bad cop! I'm sure she was getting there." Mike said.

"You're right...I'm not proud of what I done. At first I thought I was doing what was right. I soon realized how wrong I was. We were getting nowhere with our cause. Because the more people and operations we took out. The more they would assault faunus not involve in White Fang activity."

"Little do the members of the White Fang know, using violence agaist violence will only make things worse for all Faunus kind." Mike said.

"I have a lot to atone for. Especially for the lives I took." Blake said. Keeping her face down as she was ashamed of what she done.

"Look... we can't properly tell you how you can atone. But if you're really serious about making a change. Then I suggest you start making a change in yourself. " Blake looked to see that this time, Nick was not scrutinizing her.

"So I guess you can start by using that energy on something more positive, instead of trying to rob cargo trains and commiting murder." Mike said with a smile. "Speaking of which, we never got your name."

"Blake." The boys look surprised at what she said.

"Huh?

"Blake Belladonna."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Mike whispered, only for Nick to elbow him. "Uhhh... Michael Bell. Call me Mike."

"Nicholas Bell. Nick."

For the remainder of the ride, the three talked about Blake's plans now that she basically left the White Fang until they arrive to Vale.

"So... what exactly will you do with yourself now that you're a free woman?" Mike asked.

"I... think I'll become a huntress." She said. Suprising the Bell brothers with her declaration. "If it's one way I can change myself, it's through that. By trying to save lives instead of taking them."

"Well, what do you know? So are we!" Mike said. Placing an arm around Nick's shoulder.

"Not by choice though." Nick said with a deadpan look.

"So you two are also heading to Beacon? That's where I'll be heading. Hopefully they won't ask about my past."

"Well, there is two weeks until the semester starts." Mike said walking up to the cat faunus. "Why don't you come with us? We're gonna be heading to a hotel in the meantime. You'll have your own room of course. Unless... if you ever get lonely, you can spend the night with me?" Mike raised his eyebrows as he spoke. Only for Nick to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Dammit, she recently lost her boyfriend dummy. I doubt she's even think about that." Nick looked at Blake to reassure her. "He's only kidding. You'll have a room to yourself of course."

"No... you two did enough by sparing me and not turning me in to the police. Thank you for the offer though." Blake had a small smile on her face. "I guess I'll be seeing you two at Beacon."

"Of course! You stay safe now! And remember, no train robberies!" Mike yelled.

"Well damn, let the whole city know that she was affiliated with that robbery, by all means!" Nick said in annoyance, hoping no one heard them. And so the three went their own ways.

"Ah Damn... I forgot to ask her for her number!" Mike sigh in disappointment as Nick just looked at his brother in confusion as they walked towards the hotel in Vale.

Chapter 3 completed. God damn writer's block. Honestly had a hard time with choreographing the fight scene for this chapter. This chapter was based off of certain elements from The Black trailer. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. As they help me improve and become better. Anyways be on the lookout for Chapter 4.


End file.
